Käyttäjän keskustelusivu:Agabawn
Welcome! Congratulations on starting BioShock suomi Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley Rename Wiki Hello. I want to have your wiki made the official Finnish version of the English Bioshock Wiki. This will put a link here on the English wiki and maybe bring you more users. To have this happen, I need to do two things. Change language I know that this is a Finnish wiki. But Wikia thinks that the language of this wiki is "en" (English). I need to ask Wikia to change this to Finnish. If I do this, I will be able to perform the link. Change URL The wiki's URL is fi-bioshock.wikia.com. I want to change this to fi.bioshock.wikia.com. The reason I want to change the URL is because the current Bioshock wikis are: *'bioshock.wikia.com *'de.bioshock.wikia.com *'fr.bioshock.wikia.com *'es.bioshock.wikia.com *'hu.bioshock.wikia.com *'it.bioshock.wikia.com *'pl.bioshock.wikia.com *'ru.bioshock.wikia.com *'sv.bioshock.wikia.com *'tr.bioshock.wikia.com Your wiki would fit very nicely if its URL matched the others. And if someone goes to fi-bioshock after I do this, they will be brought to fi.bioshock. Please tell me if you will allow me to make these changes, which may bring you more users. And please know that I am not a member of the English wiki. I am just helping them. Thank you. Elecbullet (talk) 22:41, December 7, 2012 (UTC) :I changed the language of the wiki because you never responded, but I will still wait for permission before I change the URL. Can I change the URL? Elecbullet (keskustelu) 9. tammikuuta 2013 kello 11.38 (UTC)